PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO!
by AKIRA KAKIZAKI
Summary: infelismente um fim nada agradavel
1. SAINT SEIYA: nova aventura

**1º DROGA DE PORTA**

**2º ONDE ESTA IKKI?**

**3º ...PARA OUTRA DIMENÇÃO **

oi gente essa é minha terceira fic...e estou começando a pegar o jeito...nesta fic vou mencionar alguns outros animes e mangás alguns pouco conhecido como por exemplo "XXX HOLIC" cada cap. Eu vou colocar um pequeno resumo do mangá pra v6 entenderem um pouco a historia OK! Entaum sente-se na frente do pc e curtam o primeiro capitulo.

**1ºCAP. SAINT SEIYA **

**SANTUÁRIO – ENTRADA DA CASA DE ÁRIES**

Saga e kanon acabam de chegar de viajem, e começam a sua jornada até a casa de gêmeos

Kanon: q bom estar de volta ao santuário sujo e caindo aos pedaços – subindo as escadas ao lado de seu irmão

Saga: se ta reclamando pq ñ volta pro santuário do Poseidom soube q ele esta ressuscitando os marinas pra próxima guerra santa – parecia estar nervoso – mas ñ sei pq já q a única q é atacada é a Athena

Os dois atravessam a primeira casa...

Kanon: eu ñ, to cansado de comer frutos do mar e também o santuário do mar ficou pior q esse depois q os pirralhos de bronze passaram por lá – olha para a casa de Áries e pensa – q estranho passamos por Áries e ñ vimos o Mu...

Saga: será q ele ainda ñ volto de Jamiel? – parando na escada e olhando pra trás – vamos logo Kanon to cansado da viajem depois falamos com os outros – continua o caminho até touro

Kanon: tabom vamos – segue Saga

Os dois irmãos passam por touro e acontece o mesmo nada do Deba

Saga: será q a copa ainda ñ acabou? – continua subindo e conversando com irmão

Kanon: ñ sei, acho q depois de deixar as malas em casa vou falar com a Saori – os dois se aproximam da casa de gêmeos

Saga: faça o q quiser mas eu vou dormi – chegam à porta da casa de gêmeos – finalmente casa

Kanon: eu vou indo tchau – joga duas malas em cima de saga e corre pra fora da casa de gêmeos

Saga: ora seu maldito volta aqui...oq ahhhhhhhh – é atingido pela mala e cai das escadas

Kanon passa pelas casas de câncer, leão e virgem, entaum para em libra e olha pra trás

Kanon: nossa todas as casas abaixo estão vazias oq será q ta acontecendo – Kanon escuta uma melodia vindo da sala do mestre – ahn quem será q ta tocando essa melodia é mais bonita do que a do Sorento, vou ver de quem é – Kanon corre pra chegar mais rápido na sala do mestre

Kanon chega em capricórnio e finalmente vê um rosto conhecido na saída da mesma casa era Shura q estava brincando de cortar madeira

Kanon: até quem fim Shura, ñ tem ninguém no santuário oq aconteceu

Shura: ah Kanon vc chegou q bom, ñ leu a ultima fic, todos estão de férias só ficamos eu o Afrodite e o shun.

Kanon: serio q chato e quem q ta tocando esta musica? – aponta pra sala do mestre

Shura: essa musica? Ah é a Pandora, vc estava indo a sala do mestre? Eu vou com vc ñ tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo – começa a subir as escadas

Kanon: vamos – segue shura

Os dois passam por aquários conversando e chegam a fonte q fica entre aquários e peixe

Kanon: deixa eu ver se entende, o Kamus e o Miro forma pra Sibéria, Dhoko ñ precisa ficar no santuário, Aioria e Aioros e o Mascara foram pra cidade e ainda ñ chegaram, o Shaka ta desaparecido, o Mu fugiu pra Jamiel e o Deba ta voltando da Alemanha – faz um resumo rápido do que Shura falou mas agente ñ ouviu hehe

Os dois chegam a peixe e encontram Afrodite na escada vendo uma foto da "carinha" do Shun

Kanon: oi Afrodite ! – Acena para Afrodite enquanto se aproxima

Afrodite: Kanon q bom vc volto esse Santuário esta muito chato, ñ tem ninguém aqui e o Shun ñ quer sair do quarto da irmã Pandora – espera Kanon chegar no topo da escada com Shura

Shura: como assim ñ tem ninguém e eu to aqui dês de q os outros saíram – fica bravo por ter sido esquecido – mas mudando de assunto sabe quando os outros vão voltar?

Afrodite: ñ faço idéia, entaum onde v6 estão indo – pegando no braço de Kanon

Kanon: na sala do mestre – começa a empurrar a cabeça do Afrodite pra afasta-lo – se quiser ir pode ir mas me solta

Afrodite: ok entaum vamos

**SALA DO MESTRE**

Kanon: entaum é aqui q a Pandora ta morando? – aponta pra porta q era secreta

Afrodite: é sim fui eu q decorei quer ver? – começa a bater na porta – Pandora amiguinha vc ta ai?

Shura: claro q ta ñ ta escutando a musica, e ela ñ vai abri pq ela ta tocando sua harpa

Afrodite: mas o Shun ta com ela ele pode abrir a porta pra min – continua batendo na porta

Shura: o Shun deve ta se escondendo com medo de apanhar – encosta na parede

Kanon: apanhar mas pq – percebe q ficou muito tempo fora

Shura: a vc ñ ta sabendo o grito do shura é o único jeito de fazer o ikki aparecer – a musica para – ó lá a pandora paro de tocar deve ta vindo abrir à porta

De repete se ouve um barulho de algo caindo da escada e um grito da Pandora

Pandora: ahhh...- barulho de algo caindo da escada – eu...to bem – abre a porta com o cabelo todo bagunsado e meio torta depois da queda – ah oi Kanon q bom q volto...

Kanon: pq todo mundo ta dizendo isso? – meio confuso

Afrodite: por que todos nós gostamos de vc – abraça Kanon

Kanon: me larga Afrodite – empurra a cabeça do Afrodite

Pandora: ta esquece isso oq v6 querem comigo? – parecendo melhor

Afrodite: nada só queria mostrar seu quarto pro Kanon – entra no quarto

Kanon: isso é idéia dele eu nem pedi vc sabe q ele é loco – é puxado por Afrodite –ual melhor q meu quarto

Afrodite: se quiser eu reformo seu quarto também mais vai custar caro – começa a fazer círculos com o dedo no peito de Kanon – 1000 euros e avista pelo meu trabalho e sem contar pelo dinheiro da reforma – se afasta de Kanon

Kanon: ñ brigada, entaum eu to indo falar com a Saori alguém vai comigo? – sai do quarto e avisa

Todos: eu vou – tentam sair todos ao mesmo tempo mas ficam presos na porta

Kanon: tabom pq v6 estão, tão grudados em min - todos conseguem sair da porta e caem no chão

Pandora: ñ importa vamos – sorrindo como se tivesse armando algo e gruda no braço de Kanon

Afrodite: é esquece – faz o mesmo q Pandora

Shura: acredite no q vou falar...a Saori tem algo haver com isso – com os braços levantados e cruzados atrás da cabeça começa a caminhar junto dos outros

Kanon: ham? – empurra Afrodite – como assim?

Shura: esquece – continua andando

O grupo continua andando até q encontram com Shun q corre fugindo de algo...

Shun: socorro a Saori-sam ta brincando de novo com o báculo – Shun tropeça e o báculo voa em direção a Kanon

Kanon: nãoooo – Kanon vira pra proteger Pandora mas acaba colocando Afrodite na linha de fogo

Afrodite: ahhh no rosto ñ – o báculo acerta a cabeça de Afrodite q desmaia na hora

Meia hora depois Afrodite começa a acorda

Afrodite: ahn...oq aconteceu – começa a abrir os olhos

Shura: vc entrou em coma por dez anos...e sem nenhum produto de beleza seu rosto muxo e fico parecendo uma uva-passa como se ñ bastasse seu cabelo pego fogo num acidente e agora vc esta careca...e a pinta q vc tem perto da boca cresceu e ficou maior q seu olho – falando em desespero pra q Afrodite acreditasse

Afrodite: oq meu lindo rosto nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – desmaia

Shura: háhahahaha – começa a rir sem parar – q burro acredito

Shun: até q foi engraçado – começa a rir

Kanon: será q ele ainda ta vivo? – começa a cutucar ele com o baculo

Saori aparece correndo

Saori: Shun me desculpa ñ queria jogar o báculo em vc, vc esta bem – pergunta ao se aproximar do grupo

Shun: tudo bem Saori-sam o único q se feriu foi o Afrodite – mostra Afrodite no chão – só ñ entendi uma coisa...

Saori: q milagre só uma estamos fazendo um grande progresso

Shun: se vc estava preocupada comigo pq demoro tanto pra chegar

Saori: ahn? – "foi pega saori-sam" – na verdade eu...eu estava...me arrumando – acha uma boa desculpa – quando vc entrou no meu quarto eu ainda estava de camisola ai eu me assustei e mandei meu báculo atrás de vc... mas quando percebi oq fiz fui me trocar e vim correndo

Shura: e pq ainda esta de camisola – olhando o vestido branco de Saori

Saori: SEU BAKA ISSO Ñ É UMA CAMISOLA É MEU VESTIDO – "fica istérica"

Kanon: serio sempre pensei q era uma cortina velha q vc transformo em camisola – tirando sarro da Saori

Saori: ah Kanon vc chego q bom – chega perto do ouvido do Shun e fala bem baixinho – é ele... – shun balança a cabeça concordando

Kanon: iii... ñ sei oq v6 estão aprontando mas ñ quero fazer parte disso entaum vou indo pra minha casa – se levanta – só vim avisar q eu e o Saga já chegamos e estaremos na nossa casa – se vira e começa a caminhar

Saori: ok! Hei espera nós vamos com vc – todos começam a seguir Kanon – Shura trás o Afrodite

Shura: tabom – pega ele pelos cabelos e começa a arrasta-lo

Afrodite acorda gritando

Afrodite: me solta seu troglodita – Shura o solta e Afrodite levanta – onde v6 vão

Shura: pra casa de gêmeos, vem logo

Afrodite: to indo – se levanta como se já tivesse recuperado e sai correndo todo feliz

CASA DE GEMEOS 

Kanon: ta bom agora chega pq v6 tão me seguindo – fica irritado

Saori: por nada é q ninguém aqui tem coisa melhor pra fazer né pessoal – todos concordam

Kanon: ta ñ sei pq mas estou desconfiado Saori oq vc ta aprontando – aponta pra Saori

Saori: eu! – fica chocada – ñ to fazendo nada, pq suspeita de min

Kanon: simples pq nas ultimas duas fic do Akira quem armo tudo foi vc entaum diz logo oq vc quer de min?

Saori: isso é uma injustiça eu ñ foi eu q armei...ta fui eu mas desta vez eu ñ sou a culpada – Kanon fica olhando desconfiado – ahhh para com isso eu confesso...nós percebemos q esta fic é sobre vc...já q dês do começo ela esta falando de vc...entaum já q ninguém aqui tem oq fazer resolvemos ficar junto com vc pra participar da confusão

Kanon: oq é isso...e quem disse q vai ter alguma confusão esse santuário ta tão parado q até uma lesma consegue atravessar as 12 casas

Na porta da sala do grande mestre

Lesminha: consegui, consegui ehh – "ñ precisava levar ao pé da letra"

Kanon: virão...se me dão licença eu vou desfazer as malas, tomar um bom banho...- Saori o interrompi

Saori: ñ tem problema vamos te esperar... – todos concordam e sentam na escada da casa de gêmeos a câncer – e depois agente vê oq vai fazer...

Kanon: ahhh q droga de santuário já volto...- meia hora depois kanon volta de banho tomado e com uma mala nos braços – v6 ainda tão ai q droga...

Shun: oq tem na mala... – Saori e Shun levantam e ficam rodeando Kanon

Kanon: q droga como v6 são sem educação – respira fundo - tabom eu mostro – abre a mala e joga um monte de mangá no chão – entaum...já q v6 vão ficar aqui mesmo podem escolher um e comessem a ler e me deixem em paz

Shura: uuuu, legal ñ sabia q vc gostava disso...- começa a mexer no mangá

Shun: entaum quer dizer q vc foi pro Japão pra compra todos esses mangá...olha adoro esse pega um e começa a folhear

Pandora: interessante mais oq é isso o gibi ta de trás pra frente - abre do lado errado

Saori: hahaha...Pandora ñ ta de trás pra frente...é q eles são do Japão e começa por aqui olha – conserta pra amiga

Kanon: hihihihahahaha – começa a usar a risada do seu irmão – consegui agora eles vão me deixar em paz

Afrodite: entaum vc conseguiu – parado do lado de Kanon enquanto os outros estão casando algo pra ler – agora vc pode ficar em paz...e descobrir um jeito pra trazer o Shaka de volta da onde vc o mandou certo

Kanon: ahn do que vc ta falando "como ele descobriu" – Kanon tenta disfarça

Afrodite: ñ adianta tentar me enganar eu sei de tudo q acontece aqui neste santuário e também sei q vc mando o Shaka PARA OUTRA DIMENÇÃO – pega um mangá q estava perto do seu pé – vc usou um desses e o seu triangulo dourado pra manda-lo PARA OUTRA DIMENÇÃO...e sei tudo oq aconteceu aquele dia e sei q vc só fez isso pq ele te pediu mais ñ vou te atrapalhar pode fazer sua pesquisa eu vou me diverti com um desses – começa a escolher um mangá junto com os outros

Kanon: "nota mental Afrodite é um cara perigoso ñ criar inimizade com ele"

Todos escolhem um e se separam pra ler em paz uns na escada outros nos muros outros encostados nos pilares, depois de muito tempo de pás e silencio saga aparece com uma cara de quem acabou de acorda e detraído tropeça em Pandora q estava no começo de uns degraus q leva ao pátio onde os outros estavam o barulho dos dois caindo no chão tira a concentração de todos q olham pros dois

Saga: ah senhorita pandora desculpe ñ te vi ai – ajuda Pandora a se levantar - ué oq ta acontecendo pq ta todo mundo aqui e pior pq ta todo esse silencio se ta quase todo o santuário aqui

Pandora: resumindo ninguém aqui tinha oq fazer entaum nos reunimos aqui para perturbar seu irmão q é o escolhido pra sofrer nesta fic – explica enquanto se limpa – e entaum seu irmão deu esses gibis ao contrario pra nós nos distrairmos – mostra o mangá das historias de fantasmas

Saga: ah isso...isso ñ é gibi é mangá – olha em volta – e o Kanon cadê ele

Pandora: ele deve gostar muito já q ta toda ora pegando outro ele ta lendo ali ó – aponta pra Kanon

Saga: ata brigado e desculpa ter te derrubado – corre pra perto do irmão

Pandora: ñ tem problema e já to acostumada – senta e continua lendo

Kanon: droga ñ acho...- lendo vários mangas ao mesmo tempo

Saga: ainda ñ acho um jeito de trazer o Shaka de volta – chega e senta do lado do irmão

Kanon: ñ o mangá q ele entrou desapareceu junto com ele e eu ñ vi qual era...- para de ler

Saga: e oq vc acha de pedir pra **feiticeira das dimensões** nos ajudar...- pega u mangá de **XXX HOLIC** - podemos pedir pra ela...

Kanon: é uma boa mais daí ela vai querer algo do mesmo valor em troca...quer sabe ñ tenho nada a perde eu vou falar com a **Yuko** - levanta com os olhos queimando mostrando sua determinação

Kanon fala muito alto e logo estão todos envolta dele sorrindo

Saori: onde vc vai pensei q iria ficar o dia inteiro lendo os mangás

Kanon: eu preciso ir ver uma amiga e o Saga vai comigo e v6 vão continuar lendo seus mangás ok – com cara de bravo tenta convencer os outros a ficarem

Pandora: e como vc vai ir falar com a feiticeira das dimensões se ela é um personagem – "o menininha esperta "

Kanon: ahhh ñ se pode esconder nada nesse santuário – se assusta – v6 podem vir – se rende antes q tenha q entrar em detalhes

Saori: e quem disse q queremos ir com v6, eu quero ir conhecer a pequena Sakura... – mostra o mangá "**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA"**

Shun: e eu quero ir para o mundo dos shamans – mostra "**SHAMAN KING**"

Shura: eu quero virar um pirata da tripulação do chapéu de palha – "**ONE PIECE**"

Pandora: ñ sei mas acho q vou com o Shun– fica do lado dele

Afrodite: já q todos vão pra algum lugar eu vou...com o Shura – segura o braço dele

Shura: me larga ou eu te transformo em sushi...mas se vc prometer ñ ficar me agarrando eu deixo vc ir comigo

Shun: obaaa até quem fim o Afrodite ñ grudo em mim – começa a comemorar

Afrodite: ñ se preocupe, Shunzinho eu te vejo em breve muito breve - manda um beijo pra ele

Kanon: **FIQUEM QUITOS! – **da um berro q cala todos – quem disse q eu vou usar meu triangulo dourado pra enviar v6 pro mundo dos seus mangas favoritos...e mais isso é muito perigoso o primeiro q fez isso ñ volto

Saori: e quem já fez isso...ahhh o Shaka ta desaparecido já faz tempo, entaum foi vc, acho melhor vc explicar direito essa historia...tudo Tim, Tim por Tim, Tim - mostra sua autoridade

Kanon: ñ tenho tempo – Saori o olha com um olhar assassino – tabom eu conto

TUDO ACONTECEU HÁ MUITO TEMPO NO DIA DEPOIS DO INCIDENTE DA PORTA...

Saori: hei quer dizer q todos estavam sabendo do incidente da porta - todos concordam com a cabeça – pelo jeito ñ a nada de secreto mais nos segredos do santuário...mas pelo menos ninguém viu oq eu escondi em Star Hill... – todos negam com a cabeça – pelo menos isso

Kanon: continuando...

Como toda historia daqui aconteceu naquele dia Shaka estava muito machucado e eu fui falar com ele...entaum ele falou q já estava cansado de tanta bagunça no santuário e que queria férias urgente...eu tentei acalma-lo e emprestei um mangá pra ele se distrair e voltei pra casa...no dia seguinte Shaka me aparece com uma idéia de girico como o Deba diz

Kanon "shaka" :Kanon descobrir como ter minhas férias – Kanon imita Shaka

Kanon: como – falando por si mesmo

Shaka: eu preciso ir para outra dimensão – imitando

Kanon: a ñ vc ainda ta com isso na cabeça já te falei q isso pode da certo como também pode dar muito errado

Shaka: tanto faz depois de um mês é só vc ir me buscar

Kanon: ñ sei se é uma boa idéia

Shaka: por favo – implorando

Kanon: ta bom mas vc sabe os risco q vai ter – os dois entram na casa e Shaka gruda o mangá na parede

Shaka: pronto pode manda ver – Kanon se prepara e manda seu ataque

Kanon: TRIANGULO DOURADO – se forma um triangulo na parede e da pra ver uma paisagem dentro dele – deu certo

Shaka: q bom - shaka fica parado enfrente a ele – muito obrigado Kanon eu sei q ñ sou muito de ficar animado ou tomar decisões precipitadas mas se ñ sair logo do santuário a coisa vai ficar feia pro meu lado entaum tchau daqui a um mês vc vem me buscar

e ele entrou no buraco e depois o buraco se fecho e o mangá estava queimado

Saori: entaum descobrimos o paradeiro de Shaka agora só o Kanon e o Saga irem buscá-lo enquanto agente se diverte

Saga: ñ é bem assim agente ñ faz idéia de onde o shaka esta e ñ sabemos se nas outras dimensões nossos poderes funcionam por isso vamos até a feiticeira Yuko

Pandora: e qual é o problema v6 vão pra casa da yuko enquanto eu e os outros procuramos nesses 3 mundos ñ é uma boa idéia

Saga: é vc tem razão entaum Kanon pode abrir as 4 passagens – Saga cola os mangás na parede

Kanon: certo TRIANGULO DOURADO, TRIANGULO DOURADO, TRIANGULO DOURADO, TRIANGULO DOURADO – quatro passagens se abrem – lembrem ñ sei oq pode acontecer com v6 seus corpos podem mudar de forma suas idades podem ser reduzidas e seus poderes alterados mas acho q ñ terão problemas agora podem entrar cada um no seu portal

O grupo se encaminha pros portais

Saga: e lembrem ñ estamos indo pra nos diverti estamos a pro cura do nosso amigo Shaka – recolhe o resto dos mangás e põe na mochila

Saori e o s outros: sim senhor

Saga: boa sorte pra todos: Saori pode ir – Saori entra no 1º portal q mostrava uma escola

Kanon: Shura, Afrodite vão – os dois entram num portal q mostrava um porto

Saga: Shun, Pandora, é a vez de v6 – os dois entram num lugar mostrava uma grande luz branca ao fundo

Kanon: agora é nossa vez mano – os dois partem pra uma dimensão onde se via uma casa

* * *

Vocabulário (hehe):

**XXX HOLIC**: pra quem ñ conhece é um mangá q se passa no Japão atual numa loja onde seus desejos são realizados pela feiticeira Yuko em troca de algo com o mesmo valor a historia e bem divertida e nela vc poderá ver personagens de outras historias como o mago CLOW de Sakura card captor e a própria Sakura mas vinda de outra dimensão

**Yuko:** nome q a feiticeira diz ser falso no começo pra seu ajudante Watanuke ela adora se diverti e tem poderes mágico...tem uma pequena rixa com o mago Clow ela também é dona de uma loja de desejos

**Feiticeira das dimensões**: é um dos nomes por qual Yuko é conhecida

Perfil dos personagens:

Já que vou por de todos os personagens das outras dimensões resolvi por os dessa também

**Afrodite:** na minha fic ao contrario do que parece ele ñ é gay mais tem esse jeito sem noção de ficar agarrando os amigos...com o Shun ele gosta de provocá-lo pra ver suas reações e se diverti com o jeito dele...ele é muito esperto e logo percebe oq esta acontecendo no santuário...ele aparecera muito nas minhas fic mas nem sempre como um dos principais

**Kanon: **sempre brincalhão mas nas horas serias ele sabe oq deve fazer...é o cara q tira o irmão do serio e arruma muita confusão pra cabeça dele

**Pandora:** veio pro santuário a pedido da Saori pra ser a comandante dos cavaleiros como fazia com os espectros tipo o mestre temporário do santuário mas ela veio com intenções de ficar mais próximo do seu amado ikki...é muito calma e seria por isso gosto de fazer ela sofrer acidentes mas adoro ela...ela também aparecera com freqüência nas minhas fic

**Saga:** o oposto do irmão é serio sempre e tem q ajeitar as bagunças do irmão...sofre às vezes com sua outra personalidade, Ares, q o deixa bem parecido com o Kanon mas um pouco mais maligno

**Saori: **como todos sabem é a reencarnação da Deusa Atena...ela arma muita confusão no santuário e acaba sobrando pros dourados...também é uma das minhas personagens favoritas e vai esta sempre envolvida na confusão...se repararem bem dês da 1ª fic foi ela q acabou com a paz no santuário

**Shun:**Saori fez ele ficar no santuário com a desculpa de ele ser o único q consegue fazer o Ikki aparecer mas na verdade ela teme q a alma de Hades volte a possui-lo...por mora no santuário vive sofrendo com a Saori...e também com Afrodite q vive provocando-o

* * *

Bem é isso a terceira fic eu sei q já existe verias fic onde Saga manda todo mundo pra outra demissão e eles encontram com outros personagens mas na minha a coisa muda quem os mando pra outra dimensão foi o Kanon hehe...espero q se divirtam e me deixem reviws 


	2. XXX HOLIC:o preço de seu desejo

**1º DROGA DE PORTA**

**2º ONDE ESTA IKKI?**

**3º ...PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO**

**XXX HOLIC É UM MANGA NOVO AQUI NO BRASIL AINDA ESTA NA TERCEIRA EDIÇÃO (SÓ LI AINDA ATÉ A SEGUNDA) NELE VOCÊ PODERÁ VER VÁRIOS PERSONAGENS DA CLAMP COMO POR EXEMPLO O MAGO CLOW (AINDA NÃO APARECEU MAIS JÁ FALARAM SOBRE ELE) A SAKURA O SHIORAM (MAS DE UMA OUTRA DIMENSÃO) O MOKORONA ( COELHINHO BRANCO E OUTRO PRETO SE NÃO ME ENGANO DAS ****GUERREIRAS MÁGICAS DE RAYEARTH) ENTRE OUTROS**

**XXX HOLIC ACONTECE NO JAPÃO DO NOSSO TEMPO PODE ATÉ DIZER QUE ACONTECE NA NOSSA DIMENSÃO **

**

* * *

**

**2ºCAP. XXX HOLIC**

Kanon, Saga, Saori e os outros viajam pra diversos mundos usando os mangas e o poder de Kanon, mas Kanon não sabe como fazer eles voltarem e também perdeu Shaka que a mais de um mês tinha viajado pra uma dimensão dos mangás, por isso Saga e Kanon resolvem pedir ajuda pra Yuko a bruxa das dimensões.

**Loja dos desejos – Casa da Yuko**

Yuko: Watanuki...vá a farmácia pra min...- uma mulher de cabelos longos e pretos usando um roupão bege com muitas borboletas pretas q estava de ressaca – e compra "meu amiguinho" como você disse

Watanuki : VOCÊ TA BÊBADA DE NOVO – um garoto usando uniforme de escola preto e óculos, trabalha na loja

Yuko: você é um chato fale mais baixo não vê que estou mau – enfia cara no travesseiro

Marudashi: é um chato S2 – menininha com Maria Chiquinha que chega até o chão trabalha na loja

Morodashi : é um chato S2 – menininha de cabelos curtos com duas bolinhas estilo concha de caracol

Watanuki: tabom, tabom, tabom; você quer o eki kyabe da outra vez né

Yuko: isso e vê se não demora porque hoje teremos visitas – "ela prever o futuro ?"

Watanuki: outro tonto que nem eu que vai cair na armadilha

Maru & Moro: armadilha S2 – "às vezes elas falam juntas"

Yuko: eu escutei – nervosa - trás dois um pra min e um pro Mokorona – "coelhinho preto sempre esta com Watanuki ou bebendo com a Yuko"

Watanuki: tabom,tabom, tabom nem precisa falar – sai da loja e vai pra farmácia

**Em algum lugar perto dali**

Saga: ahhhhhh – pum Saga cai do céu de cara no chão – ai essa doeu que estranho normalmente eu cairia de pé será que é efeito da viagem pelas dimensões? – quando se levanta repara em algumas coisas estranhas, Saga estava um pouco mais alto tinha ficado mais magro, seu cabelo estava totalmente preto e ainda cumprido mas num estilo mais normal liso, e usava um uniforme preto igual o de watanuki e carregava uma mochila q costumava ser a urna da armadura de gêmeos – droga sabia que viajar assim ia causar mudanças mais não sabia que seriam tão drásticas – Saga é atropelado por um menino e cai os dois no chão

Watanuki: a desculpe estou com presa nem te vi...- watanuki ajuda Saga a levantar – ah vc é da escola particular cruz ( shiritsu jûji gakuen ) acho q nunca tinha te visto lá...ah a Yuko ta me esperando...me desculpe por ter te derrubado estou com presa tchau

Saga: "Yuko" hei espera – corre atrás do garoto

**Casa da Yuko**

Watanuki: ta aqui agora acho que já ta na minha hora tchau – Yuko o segura

Yuko: nem pensar ainda tem que me ajudar com os clientes que estão chegando – toma o eki kyabe

Mokorona: eles já estão chegando – também toma o eki kyabe

Yuko: já estou bem melhor – se levanta com muita enérgica e com uma outra roupa – vamos lá pra fora

Mokorona: vamos – pula no ombro de Watanuki

Maru & Moro: vamos logo S2 – puxam Watanuki cada uma num braço

Yuko: o primeiro já chego – uma espécie de bola azul cai do céu e depois se abre mostrando parecer um outro mokorona mais azul

Kanon: ai onde estou ahhh é a senhorita Yuko das dimensões – olha pra cima e ver – nossa nessa dimensão as pessoas são gigantes?

Yuko: você é o kanon da constelação de gêmeos, você usou um mangá pra vir até aqui e seu corpo mudo pra se adaptar com a historia deste mundo - pega um espelho – as pessoas daqui não são gigantes na verdade você que é um coelhinho

Kanon: ahhh eu virei um Mokorona...até q fiquei bonitinho – faz posse no espelho – ahhh virei um Mokorona – saga chega correndo no portão da casa de Yuko

Saga: droga perdi o garoto...ahn oq é isso nãoooo – as pernas de Saga começam a flutuar e puxá-lo pra dentro da casa – a isso é coisa da Yuko entaum essa deve ser a casa da Yuko

Yuko: bem vindo agora os gêmeos estão reunidos...apesar que você também esta bem diferente – Saga para do lado de Kanon

Watanuki: coitados mais dois que caíram na armadilha – um pouco longe de Yuko e dos gêmeos

Mokorona: lembra daqueles 4 que foram com meu irmão Mokorona pra outra dimensão – falando em cima do ombro de Watanuki

Watanuki: lembro sim que, que tem – olhando pra Mokorona

Mokorona: esses também vinheram de outra dimensão mas esses usaram em vês de magia usaram mangás e um poder de um deles e por isso os corpos deles mudaram de formas

Watanuki: e agora vão pedir pra Yuko concerta eles?

Mokorona: não sei – Watanuki cai no chão

Yuko: vocês dois fiquem quietos, entaum vocês querem viajar pras outras dimensões mais não querem que seus corpos sofram com a mudança também querem seus corpos de volta e querem poder voltar à dimensão original de vocês alem de concertarem os corpos dos seus amigos – os dois concordam – bem entaum vão ter que pagar um preço

Saga: e pra viajar PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO e voltar pra casa?– não entende direito

Yuko: Kanon ficara nessa forma pois nessa forma ele pode levar vc para as dimensões dos mangás isso se ele comer um mangá hehe, não posso garantir que seus corpos não mudem por causa da mágica de cada mundo mas garanto que quando voltarem pro seu mundo eles estarão do jeito certo, mais é claro que o corpo de Kanon também vai mudar assim perdendo o poder de viajar pelas dimensões por isso...

Kanon: por isso?

Yuko: você terá que usar esse pingente pro seu corpo não mudar até o momento certo

Kanon: certo entaum me da – tenta pegar o pingente

Yuko: nem pensar você ainda não me pago – sorrindo

Kanon: pensei que poderia escapar dessa – de costa, se vira – e o que você vai querer

Yuko: maru, moro – as duas aparecem com um circulo que tinha forma de um dragão

Maru: ta aqui S2 – segurando com uma mão

Moro: ta aqui S2 – segurando com a outra mão

Yuko: certo deixa eu ver – coloca o circulo em direção a Saga – um pelo jeito você não tem muitas coisas...

Saga: isso porque o salarío de cavaleiro de ouro caiu dês que a Saori entro no santuarío – desanimado e com risquinhos nos olhos

Yuko: pra um item tão caro precisa ser uma coisa muito importante pra você a já sei eu quero... o item que esta na sua mochila

Saga: o que mochila? – saga olha pra trás – olha nem percebi – pega a mochila e abre de dentro dela sai uma bola de luz que se transforma na armadura de gêmeos – o que! a senhorita quer a minha armadura sinto muito não posso te dar isso

Yuko: não é bem a armadura que quero na verdade quero o capacete dela onde tem as duas faces – tira o capacete da armadura – isso é um pagamento bom pra min nem mais e nem menos do que o pingente custa

Saga: o capacete – Saga pensa um pouco – não sei não o capacete guarda os meus dois lados Saga o lado bom e Áries o lado ruim se você usar pode acontecer de você passar a ter um lado mal

Watanuki: quer dizer que esse é o lado bom dela? – fala baixinho pra mokorona

Maru: lado bom S2 – grita e pula

Moro: lado bom S2 – grita e pula

Yuko: "opa" – uma orelha de yuko parece aumentar de tamanho mostrando que ela ouviu o comentário – estou ouvindo Watanuki – olha pra ele com um olhar assassino

Watanuki: desculpe – com cabeça baixa e um pouco aterrorizado

Saga: entaum ta pode ser o capacete "eu não fico bem com ele mesmo" – Yuko coloca o pingente no pescoço de Kanon

Yuko: pronto agora o negocio está feito, agora é só kanon comer um mangá e te sugar Saga PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO – rindo

Saga: certo – abre a mochila e a armadura volta pra dentro dela e depois saga pega um mangá de **CARD CAPTOR SAKURA** – tomara que a Saori tenha achado o Shaka

Yuko: vocês vão falar com a Sakura?

Saga: de certa forma – Kanon sobe no ombro de Saga

Yuko: entaum não precisam usar o mangá pois estamos no mundo da Sakura

Kanon: ahhh, como assim aqui não é o mundo de **XXX HOLIC**

Yuko: sim mas a Sakura vive nesta dimensão também quero dizer esse mundo é o mesmo que o da Sakura só que ela vive em Tomoeda

Saga: entaum podemos ir de trem

Yuko: não precisa vocês podem usar minha passagem

Saga: serio entaum fica mais fácil

Yuko: mais...

Kanon: ah não ela vai cobrar

Yuko: nãoooo eu não vou cobrar só ia pedir pra vocês esperarem até amanhã já que já esta de noite amanhã de manhã vamos todos juntos

Watanuki: Yuko eu já estou indo certo – põe mokorona no chão – "se não sair logo daqui vai sobrar pra min"

Yuko: não precisa ir Watanuki amanhã você não tem aula entaum poderá ir com agente durma aqui hoje – sorrindo

Watanuki: vai adiantar se eu dizer não?

Yuko: não

Maru: não vai S2

Moro:não vai S2

Watanuki: tabom – desanimado

Saga: ok podemos ficar se sairmos daqui bem cedinho – preocupado com Saori

Yuko: claro Watanuki vai fazer o jantar e não se esqueça de servi bastante saque – toda feliz – maru, moro arrumem um quarto pras visitas e pro Watanuki, Saga você sabe onde fica a farmácia né?

Saga: acho q sim foi do lado dela que cheguei hoje

Yuko: ótimo vá lá e compre uns 5 eki kyabe, hoje vai ter festa – levanta um braço

Saga e Watanuki: festa? TT

Mokorona e Kanon: saque – começam a dançar

Maru & Moro: festa e saque S2

**TOMOEDA**

Sexta de manhã (voltando um pouco no tempo o mesmo dia só q de manhã)

Uma garota cai em cima de um prédio...

**continua**

**

* * *

PERSONAGENS**

**Yuko** – Yuko Ichirara é a dona da loja dos desejos com seus incríveis poderes consegue realizar os desejos das pessoas, também consegue vê o futuro, descobre tudo da pessoa sabendo o seu nome e idade, pode prever a sorte da pessoa vendo o seu rosto...alem disso ela é uma mulher muito divertida gosta muito de beber e pelo que percebi se intereça por games, internet, etc.

**Watanuki** – Kimihiro Watanuki é um garoto com poderes de ver coisas estranhas tipo fantasmas entre outros, entra na loja de Yuko do mesmo jeito que Saga nesta fic...ele deseja perde esse poder pois além de ver essas entidades sempre que ele sai na rua elas grudam nele por ficarem atraídas pelo seu sangue e em troca Yuko pede que ele trabalhe pra ela

**Marudashi** - apelido maru sempre esta junta com a moro (acho q são irmãs mais isso não foi mencionado) a maioria das vezes repete o que os outros falam mas ela sabe falar normal

**Morodashi** - apelido moro sempre esta junta com a maru a maioria das vezes repete o que os outros falam sempre que terminam uma fala aparece um coração na internet pra representar um coração usamos (S2)

**Mokorona Preto**: um coelho preto com poder de entrar em contato com seu irmão em outras dimensões, é companheiro de Watanuki e também é companheiro de bebida de Yuko

**

* * *

SIGNIFICADO**

**Watanuki**: 1º de abril em kanji

**Marudashi**: mostra tudo (Yuko acha um nome lindo)

**Morodashi**: mostra descaradamente (Yuko também acha um nome lindo)

**Eki Kyabe**: remédio pra indigestão e pra ressaca

O segundo capitulo da fic até que saiu mais rápido do que imaginava espero que estejam gostando da fic e eu sei que é meio estranho ler sobre algo que você não conhece mais é um jeito de incentivar vocês a conhecer por que é muito legal e não percam o próximo capitulo onde Saga, Kanon, Saori,Yuko e Watanuki vão aprontar com a Sakura card captor

Liberte-se

* * *

**Agradecimento especial para**:

**Harumi chan** valeu pela dica estou tentando parar com esse Vicio e obrigado pelos elogios

**Lord maru** mesmo te conhecendo não vou te adiantar nada da fic não insista olhar assassino

**E o meu amigo Henrique** que me incentivou a voltar a escrever fic de um jeito meio ignorante mais mesmo assim incentivo


	3. SAKURA CARD CAPTOR: A Luta Pela Lua

**1º DROGA DE PORTA**

**2º ONDE ESTA IKKI?**

**3º ...PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO**

** OI! Obrigado por esta acompanhando minha fic finalmente o 3º capitulo pobrezinha da Sakura...a maioria de vocês deve conhecer o anime Sakura card captor ou o mangá Card Captor Sakura...a fic vai acontecer um pouco depois que Sakura transforma todas as cartas clow em cartas Sakura...o que será que a loca da Saori vai aprontar com a pobrezinha da Sakura ai, ai, ai, ai (imitação meio runzinha hehe')...ah queria me desculpar por um erro que cometi no capitulo anterior o coelhinho que Kanon se transformou se chama mokona e não mokorona me desculpe **

3ºCAP. CARD CAPTOR SAKURA – Uma luta pela lua 1ºparte 

Saga e Kanon chegam a dimensão da bruxa Yuko, com alguns imprevistos, Kanon viro um mokona e Saga um estudante?...depois de chegarem a loja Yuko cobra um preço para que Kanon continue com o poder de viajar pelas dimensões...que bom que o preço não é tão alto...tomara que a Saori não descubra...

(sexta-feira 6:00- Tomoeda)

uma garota cai do céu em cima do telhado de um prédio

Saori: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – se levanta com a mão na almofada traseira – ai o que foi isso pensei que seria uma viajem segura...hei o que é isso? – Saori percebe que estava um pouco diferente...seu cabelo que normalmente ia até as nádegas, esta agora no meio das costa...sua roupa já não é aquele vestido que parece mais uma cortina e sim um uniforme comum, camiseta branca, blusa azul, gravata preta, e uma saia bem curtinha, meias que iam até o joelho e uma mochila pequena nas costa - não é grande coisa mais é bonito, mas onde estou? Pensei que ia pro mundo da Sakura mas esse uniforme é diferente do dela...ahhh aquele Kanon aposto q me mandou pro lugar errado quando encontrar com ele eu vou... – com muita raiva – ah esquece não vale a pena...hei cadê meu báculo? Será que caiu ahhh será que pode ficar pior? – Saori se aproxima da beirada do prédio pra ver onde esta – acho que vou ter que pular pra chegar lá embaixo...não deve ser difícil já vi o seiya fazer isso varias vezes

: ou você pode usar a escada

Saori: quem é – se vira – ah você é o Toya?

Toya: eu te conheço?

Saori: não mais eu te conheço – fica feliz – "pelo menos o inútil do Kanon acertou uma" meu nome é Saori Kido e acho que vou estudar nesta escola – olhando pro uniforme

: serio primeira vez que uma aluna nova cai do céu – fala uma outra voz

Saori: ahhh você é o ai, ai, ai, ai Yukito – corasõezinhos saem de sua cabeça

Yukito: na verdade eu sou Yukito – sorrindo como sempre e comendo um pão como sempre '

Saori: eh me desculpa...- envergonhada

Toya: você ainda não explicou porque caiu do céu - serio e desconfiado

Saori: cai do céu... "eles viram" – Saori é salva pelo gongo quando o sinal da escola toca – ah esse é o sinal me desculpe tenho que ir pra sala ou vou me atrasar tchau – sai correndo

Toya: espera – Saori o ignora - droga essa garota me cheira problemas – serio

Yukito: tem certeza ela parece legal – continua sorrindo –vamos se não vamos nos atrasar - come o ultimo pedaço do pão

Toya: mesmo assim sinto algo estranho no ar

Yukito: você não tem mais seus poderes o que você pode ta sentindo de estranho é fome tem certeza que não quer pão – andando com um saco de pão na mão

Toya: ah... – suspira – tem razão mas eu não to com fome – os dois entram na sala

Minutos depois o professor chega...

Professor: bom dia turma hoje teremos uma companheira nova...

Yukito: Toya será que é a tal Saori – fala bem baixinho

Toya: tomara que não – olhando pela janela

Professor:ela já deve estar chegando –abre a porta e nesse momento Saori passa – ah deve ser você entre – pessoal essa é a aluna nova a senhorita Kido

Saori: ah como assim aluna nova?.. "como eu estou matriculada se acabei de chegar nessa dimensão?" assim aluna nova desculpa meu nome é Saori Kido muito prazer – cumprimenta todos

Toya: Yukito por que você não fala que vai chover dinheiro? – para de olhar pela janela e olha pra aluna nova

Yukito: haha isso não iria funcionar...mas Toya por que você não gosta dela? – coçando a cabeça com o lápis

Toya: não sei tem alguma coisa estranha envolta dela – fica incarando Saori que fica constrangida

Yukito: só falta o professor colocar ela do seu lado – sorrindo

Professor: ela vai ficar por pouco tempo aqui mas quero que a tratem bem, agora me deixa ver um lugar pra você sentar...hum ali do lado do Kinomoto – aponta pra carteira vazia ao lado de Toya

Saori: ali...

Professor: sim algum problema

Saori: a não nenhum "ai, ai, ai, ai ele já ta desconfiado e se ele descobrir que não sou daqui..." – Saori vai até seu lugar e vê Yukito e logo da um sorriso bem grande – Yukito que bom estou na mesma classe que você...ahhh – recebe um olhar gelado de Toya – "ahhh ele ta me assustando"

Yukito: concordo muito bom pelo menos você já conhece alguém e não fica sozinha – sorrindo – não concorda Toya

Toya: ahn...claro,claro "porque ele sempre me põe em situações dessas acho melhor escolher melhor com quem ando ¬¬"

Yukito: ótimo Saori se quiser na hora do almoço você pode ficar com agente...né Toya? – cutucando o amigo

Toya:...se quiser pode minha irmã que fez o almoço mesmo (me refiro ao lanche da escola que eles comem juntos)

Saori: claro iria adora "yes, finalmente conhecerei a Sakura"

Toya: ainda não confio nela – se vira pra janela

Saori:...não sei porque – suspira e fala baixinho

Toya: será que é por que você caiu do céu? – reponde sem parar de olhar pra janela

Yukito: não liga pra ele Saori - olha pra fora – o que você tanto olha Toya?

Toya: eu...é a Sakura...ta treinando com o bastão e eu to esperando ela derrubar na cabeça dela não deve faltar muito – continua olhando

Saori: a pequena Sakura onde – se debruça encima do Toya pra ver pela janela

Toya: você quer sair daí – Saori sai – hei como você sabe o nome da minha irmã hem?

Saori: ahn...é...eu encontrei com ela hoje de manhã – "ele não vai acreditar Saori"

Toya: como se você chegou hoje no telhado? – desconfiado "falei"

Saori: ahn é tem razão eu me confundi eu encontrei com ela ontem quando vinha fazer a matricula me confundi hehe – risada falsa

Toya: num sei não ¬¬- desconfiado

Yukito: Toya para de pegar no pé dela – sorrindo "esse negocio dele sorrir o tempo todo já ta me irritando"

Toya: ta, ta agora vamos prestar atenção na aula – Toya se vira pra janela – sabia ela sempre faz isso é uma tonta mesmo

Lá da quadra Sakura se vira olhando pra Toya com um olha assassino

Yukito: será que ela escutou? – estranhando

Toya: sei lá pode se esperar qualquer coisa de uma montrenga dessas

Saori: tadinha não fala assim dela – zangada – ela parece ser tão doce

Toya: a sakura doce só se for estragado do jeito que ela cozinha mal – neste momento uma bola de queimada voa pela janela, aberta, e atinge Toya na cabeça – arhiiiiiii

Saori: bem feito – com a cabeça erguida espiando de canto de olho

Yukito: você esta bem? – olha pela janela e vê Sakura zangada – ah oi Sakura essa bola é sua

Sakura: ahhhhhhh, ai, ai, ai, ai Yukito – fica feliz mas não apaixonada como antes só feliz – é sim

Yukito: tome cuidado tó – joga a bola pela janela, enquanto o professor ver se Toya esta bem

Toya: estou sim obrigado – senta na cadeira

Saori: era a Sakura que lindinha – ainda na janela – "droga pensei que a apaxonite dela pelo Yukito tinha acabado vou ter que dar um jeito nela" – muda de expressão e fica parecida com o ares (saga loco) - hahahaha

Yukito: era ela sim – também na janela –porque você ta rindo – mais uma vez sorrindo

Professor: coof, coof - chamando atenção – os dois podem sair da janela e prestar atenção na aula? – os dois saem

Saori e Yukito: sim senhor – voltam pro seus lugares

Toya: ta inchado? – de vira com a cara enorme e rocha

Saori: ahhhhhhhhhhhh um monstro

Yukito: hahahha Toya você ta horrível

Professor: "to vendo que hoje eu não vou dar aula e o que é mais estranho, é que quem ta tumultuando é justo os dois alunos mais bem comportados da sala e a aluna nova"

Hora do Almoço

Sakura: ai aquele Toya fica me xingando pelas costa e ainda é um chato aiii que raiva que raiva – nervosa

Tomoyo: calma Sakura, o que me espanta é você ter ouvido ele falar de tão longe

Sakura: em compensação o Yukito é tão doce não sei como ele atura aquele chato – toda feliz quando fala do Yukito, e furiosa quando fala do Toya

Tomoyo: você é muito forte Sakura conseguiu derrubar seu irmão com uma bola mesmo ele estando no 3º andar... – sorrindo aparece uma gota – ela não ta me ouvindo

Sakura: ai desculpa, você disse alguma coisa Tomoyo – olha sorrindo pra Tomoyo "por favor chega de sorriso"

Tomoyo: hum, hum não se preocupa Sakura não foi nada – mais sorriso – olha lá não é o Toya... – mal termina de falar sakura atira uma bola de queimada nele "de onde ela ta tirando tantas olas de queimada será que é uma carta Sakura nova?"

Sakura: Toya seu idiota...- caído no chão –ahhh Yukitoo...e uma outra garota – os dois levantam a mão e dizem oi

Yukito: ela chegou hoje na nossa sala e eu e o Toya chamamos ela pra almoçar com agente não tem problema né? – sobe num um perto da grade que divide os dois colégios e depois pula pra escola da Sakura junto a Saori

Sakura: não, não sem problema muito prazer eu sou...

Saori: Sakura Kinomoto, a irmã mais nova do toya muito prazer –faz reverencia – e eu sou Saori Kido – olha pra Tomoyo – e você deve ser a amiguinha da Sakura a Tomoyo

Tomoyo: sou sim – as duas fazem reverencia

Sakura: mas como você sabe essas coisas – meio espantada

Saori:o Toya me contou – aponta pra ele

Toya: eu não contei nada – desce do muro

Saori: não entaum acho que foi o Yukito – agarra o braço dele

Yukito: também não fui eu – sorrindo

Saori: ah não – gota, disfarçando

Toya: hei garota porque você mente tanto – acusando Saori

Saori: eu não to mentindo é que..."eu vim de outra dimensão usando um mangá meu cabelo e minhas roupas mudaram e eu virei uma estudante ao invés de uma deusa"...tenho lapsos de memória...é isso eu perco a memória recente que nem no filme dos peixinhos

Toya: problemas de memória, sei...- desconfiado

Yukito: hei vocês dois não vão vim comer não? – sentado numa toalha tipo de piquenique junto com Sakura e Tomoyo

Toya: calma que a Saori...

Saori: vamos comer – gota pendurada na cabeça sai correndo pra tolha

Tomoyo: Yukito os dois tão assim o dia inteiro né? – fala no ouvido dele

Yukito: tão sim – comendo

Sakura: Saori não liga meu irmão é assim mesmo – morde um daqueles sanduíches em forma de triangulo – um malvado

Toya:eu sou o malvado?...mas não é você que é a montrenga – leva um soco e cai mo chão mas logo se "regenera"

Saori: "o Toya deve ser o Seiya dessa dimensão, nunca vi alguém apanhar tanto quanto o Seiya" a obrigado – fica vermelha ao ver Yukito oferecer um lanche pra ela

Tomoyo: há, há, há – pega sua câmera – a Saori consegue ser quase tão meiga quanto a Sakura "e ela ta apaixonada pelo Yukito " – filmando a Saori

Saori: "ham será que não tem problema ela me filmar?" para com isso Tomoyo eu sou tímida – tentando convencer Tomoyo a parar de filmar "Saori tímida haha que piada ninguém vai acreditar nisso"

Sakura: concordo Tomoyo para com isso – sem graça quando Tomoyo começa a filma-la

Tomoyo: hahaha, vocês duas são tão meigas

Sakura & Saori: para – envergonhadas

O almoço acaba e logo as aulas acabam...

SAÍDA DA ESCOLA

Yukito: que fome...to loco pra chegar em casa e comer bastante – chegam na rua em que se dividem

Toya: mas você não vai comer na minha casa hoje?

Yukito: vou mas se não comer antes vou acabar com toda sua comida -

Toya: Tabom entaum até mais tarde, tchau – vai embora

Yukito: tchau – começa a caminhar e encontra Saori – oi Saori

Saori: ahn...- para de mexer em sua mochila – Yukito oi – vai até ele

Yukito: entaum Saori onde você ta morando

Saori: bem que gostaria de saber – abre a mochila –só tenho esse endereço – da um papel pra Yukito

Yukito: acho que sei onde fica – rindo – se quiser posso te levar até lá

Saori: serio que legal – toda feliz – mas é que antes eu queria ir no parque pingüim

Yukito: entaum fazemos o seguinte você me encontra aqui – lá pra umas 6 horas

Saori: claro muito obrigado Yukito – eu vou indo tchau

Yukito: tabom tchau – acenando até que sente algo estranho – "a Sakura esta usando as cartas Sakura e a energia vem de lá" – olhando pra direção que Saori correu –ahhh ela vai ver a Sakura usando as cartas, rápido o Yue precisa ir avisar a Sakura – olha envolta pra ver se não tem ninguém por perto – ali – entra numa cabine telefônica de vidro transparente hehe

Depois de uns segundos Yue sai e olha pra cabine

Yue:...- encara a cabine e depois balança a cabeça fazendo sinal de "não" e depois voa em direção ao parque do rei pingüim (vocês devem lembrar do escorrega de pingüim gigante com coroa)

Parque do rei pingüim

Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero estavam reunidos com m livro onde Tomoyo ia começar a escrever, quando Yue chega

Yue: o que vocês vão fazer, esses são o livro e a pena da carta da criação, o que pretendem – serio

Sakura: Yueee – assustada – é que...é que...- ligando os dedos – ai, ai, ai é que vamos fazer um filme

Yue: um filme...- fica pensando – e vão usar uma carta Sakura em plena luz do dia? Não acham que isso vai chamar muita atenção?

Kero: não se preocupa eu estou aqui...- voando perto de Yue na sua falsa identidade

Yue: isso que mais me preocupa – respira – anda guardem a carta porque alguém pode ver vocês...

Saori: oiii Sakura – acenando

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhh – pula na frente de Yue enquanto Tomoyo apanha Kero no ar

Yue: Sakura não precisa me esconder essa garota...- olha pra uma pequena chave pendurada no pescoço dela

Saori: oi Sakura, oi Tomoyo vim pra ajudar no filme...

Tomoyo: que bom que você veio Saori você e a Sakura vão ficar lindas nas minhas fantasias...- com os olhinhos piscando -...já to até vendo – se desliga do mundo um pouco mas depois volta a se quando Saori da um grito ao ver as assas de Yue

Saori: ualllll...Tomoyo essa fantasia foi você que fez... "nossa que demais é o Yue"...se a minha for tão linda quanto essa com certeza eu vou te ajudar – rodeando Yue e vendo cada parte da roupa – e quem ta na fantasia "Yukitooooooo"

Sakura: u queeeeeeeeeee – "aqueles o que bem altos da Sakura " – fantasia "ai,ai,ai, tem gente mais ingênuas do que eu"

Tomoyo: a claro ficou linda não Saori...

Yue: pare de fingir garota...eu sei que você não é desse mundo...

Sakura: ahhh isso quer dizer que ela é um fantasma aiaiaiai – se escondendo atrás da Tomoyo

Kero: não ele tem razão, ela tem um poder similar ao seu mas é diferente parece...

Sakura: parece...

Yue: que ela veio de outro mundo...melhor dizendo de outro universo...um universo paralelo ao nosso...

Saori: do que vocês estão falando "e agora eles descobriram" – gota

Yue: você veio de outro mundo e por algum motivo você recebeu poderes iguais aos da Sakura – pega a chave do pescoço de Saori – esse báculo é similar ao que Clow fez...

Continua

Saori continua no mundo da Sakura o que será que ela vai aprontar? Veja no próximo capitulo.

Explicações: pessoal desculpa a demora mais estou com problemas aqui e não to tendo muito tempo pra fic mais não vou parar até terminar só que vai demorar um pouco

Outra coisa que queria explicar são os caracteres que uso:

Nome: antes dos dois pontos é a pessoa que fala simples

-depois do travessão vem a ação

-"" aspas depois do travessão é fala minha

""- aspas antes do travessão pensamento dos personagens

Fugitaka: "Toya um amigo antigo me pediu pra hospedar sua neta por uns dias aqui em casa...ela começa hoje na sua escola entaum se encontrar com ela por favor traga ela pra ca tchau" – Yukito tenta imitar a voz do pai da Sakura

Toya: pior que é isso um tal de Kido dono de um laboratório cientifico é seu avô não é? –


	4. SAKURA CARD CAPTOR: A Luta Pela Lua 2ª

**1º DROGA DE PORTA**

**2º ONDE ESTA IKKI?**

**3º ...PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO**

mais um capitulo da fic esta começando neste capitulo nos despediremos do mundo da Sakura e da Yuko e iremos para a grande linha...se acomodem na frente do pc e leiam o ultimo capitulo do mundo da Sakura

4ºCAPITULO CARD CAPTOR SAKURA – Uma luta pela lua 2ºparte 

Saori chega ao mundo da Sakura e faz muita confusão na escola do Toya...Tomoyo resolve filmar Sakura e Saori juntas e mais Yue descobre a verdade sobre Saori e também Saori finalmente encontra seu báculo...

**Casa da Sakura**

Sakura dormia tranqüilamente até que...

Saori: BOM DIA SAKURA !!! – Saori estava de joelhos num colchão ao lado da cama da Sakura ela usava um pijama azul que parecia enorme nela

Sakura: ahhhh...que susto Saori – meio zangada – que horas são? – olha pro despertador – ahhhh se demorarmos vamos nos atrasar vamos rápido... – sai correndo do quarto

Kero: a Sakura sempre faz este escândalo de manhã não tem jeito – flutuando perto da Saori

Saori: ... – em silencio olhando pro Kero

Kero: o que foi – com uma gota na testa

Saori: você é...você é – abre um sorriso – tão fofinho – agarra o Kero e começa a chacoalhar ele de um lado pro outro

Kero: me larga – gritando

Confusão resolvida tudo parecia normal Sakura e Saori estavam prontas e desciam conversando até a cozinha

Saori: ontem foi muito estranho né – Sakura concorda – quer dizer...normal pra min mas essa historia de ter poderes parecidos com os seus é novidade pra min...

Sakura: é...Saori – Saori olha pra Sakura - como foi que você veio parar neste mundo?

Saori: como eu vim é... – neste momento passa Toya e olha pras duas na escada

Toya: monstrengas

Sakura e Saori: para Toya – nervosas

Os três seguem pra cozinha e começam a arrumar o café

Saori: Sakura seu pai ta viajando? – ajudando ela a por a mesa

Sakura: sim mas ele volta hoje a noite...ele foi visitar um amigo...como é mesmo o nome dele...acho que é Kido

Saori: ahhhhh...que coincidência meu nome é Kido

Toya: prontinho ta aqui a comida da pequena monstrenga e da monstrenga grande

Saori e Sakura: para Toya

Depois do café as duas saem de casa

Sakura: Toya to indo encontrar com a Tomoyo mais tarde eu volto

Toya: tabom...tomem cuidado – limpando a cozinha

Saori: Sakura seu irmão descobriu que eu vim de outra dimensão? – andando ao lado da Sakura

Sakura: acho que sim...ele é um chato...mas é muito esperto e descobre as coisas facilmente – orgulhosa do irmão – mas se ele descobriu não vai falar nada só vai ficar nos observando como ele fez quando eu caçava as cartas clow

Saori: sei... – as duas ouvem um barulho e viram pra trás – você ouviu algo Sakura?

Sakura: ouvi...- olhando curiosa – ahhh não aposto que é o Toya, Toya saia de onde estive

De trás de uma árvore surge Yukito

Yukito: desculpa assustei vocês – carregando um saco de pão

Saori e Sakura: ai ai ai ai Yukito – as duas se olham com uma cara de disputa

Yukito: bom dia, o Yue queria falar com vocês – as assas de Yue envolvem Yukito que se transforma

Yue: Saori conseguiu transformar a chave ? – segurando o saco de pão que estava nas mãos do Yukito

Saori: não deu...des de ontem o Toya ficou no meu pé e a noite inteira ele não desgrudou da gente... – parecia a Sakura reclamando

Yue: já era de se esperar ele não confia nem um pouco em você...-Yue volta a ser Yukito

Yukito: entaum vamos a Tomoyo deve esta nos esperando

Saori e Sakura: vamoooooooossssss !!!!! – bem animadas

CASA DA YUKO

Saga: tenho dó de você Watanuki – Saga e Watanuki estavam de avental na cozinha preparando o café da manhã – a Yuko abusa demais de você

Watanuki: você acha...e você que acabou de chegar ontem e ela já te chamou pra fazer o café da manhã

Saga: hahaha...tem razão mais isso nem se compara ao lugar de onde eu vim – tentando fingir animação

Watanuki: serio...você só pode morar no inferno pra ser pior do que aqui... – para de falar e olha pela porta pra ver se a Yuko não escutou – acho que ela não escutou

Yuko: escutei sim...agora anda logo com a comida que faz mal beber e não comer nada – Yuko estava segurando uma garrafa de sake, Mokona e Kanon se serviam com uma outra garrafa

Kanon: mais sakeeeeeeeeeeeee – gritava animado

Saga: sim já morei um tempo no inferno...lá é ruim mas onde moro atualmente é pior...

Watanuki: mas aposto que lá não é tão ruim quanto aqui...quer dizer não deve ter uma outra Yuko por lá – pensando nas outras milhares de Yuko que devem existir nos outros universos

Saga: não mas tem alguém pior...eu moro num lugar muito grande...milhares de pessoas moram lá...eu e meu irmão protegemos um ponto deste lugar que chamamos de santuário...além de nós dois tem mais 11 locos que protegem o santuário...alem dos outros "trosentos" que não ficam em nenhum ponto específico...no santuário tem 12 "templos" um seguido do outro e no final tem mais um onde vive nossa "chefinha" uma garota mandona e escandalosa...entaum já viu eu moro com mais 12 caras irritantes e uma deusa esterica

Watanuki: nossa que azar "tem gente pior que eu por ai" entaum vamos – levando alguns pratos – o café esta pronto animado – já tão bebendo mas agente tem que sair daqui a pouco

Saga: Kanonnnnn chega de beber se você chegar assim perto da senhorita Saori ela vai te devolver pro Hades

Yuko: ai Watanuki, acho alguém tão chato quanto você... – bêbada

Watanuki: é assim que me agradece...

PARQUE PINGÜIM

Tomoyo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh vocês duas estam lindas – filmando Saori e Sakura com as fantasias feitas por ela mesma

Sakura: isso é mesmo necessário ' – meio sem jeito vestida como uma maga com um vestido curto roxo com detalhes pretos nos ombros asinhas de morcego uma de cada lado e luvas roxas com asas de morcego

Tomoyo: claro dês que você mudou todas as cartas clow que você não veste mais minhas fantasias

Saori: mas e eu por que tenho que me vestir assim – um vestido curto que ia até o joelho e branco, com um enfeite dourado na cintura uma posseira dourada e no cabelo uma presilha dourada parecida com a roupa do seu próprio mundo

Tomoyo: já entendi vocês não gostaram das minhas fantasias – fazendo drama – olha que eu fiz com tanto carinho...

Sakura: não é isso Tomoyo eu adorei – tentando anima-la

Saori: é ta muito bonita parece a roupa que eu usava no meu mundo

Tomoyo: que bom entaum vamos começar logo – as 3 saem da vã onde ficavam as roupas que a Tomoyo fazia

Yue: estão prontas – olhando pras fantasias – eh...entaum já sabe como transformar a chave

Kerberos: talvez se você conseguir transforma-la você possa voltar pro seu mundo – aparece na sua forma original

Saori: mas eu não quero voltar...que dizer não ainda primeiro eu tenho que verificar se meu amigo não esta aqui...ahhhhhhhh esqueci completamente do Shaka eu vim procura ele...e o Saga vai chegar a qualquer hora... – fica desesperada

Yue: agora ela enlouqueceu de vez, calma Saori você disse algo sobre um amigo seu...se você usar os poderes da chave quem sabe possa acha-lo

Saori: é tem razão tenho que me acalmar já sei vou transformar a chave e depois vou procurar ele com os meus poderes – animada – mas como faço isso – gota

Kero: Sakura mostre a ela – voltando a forma de bichinho

Sakura: certo...- sakura estende a mão com sua chave e começa- chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, revele seus poderes diante de nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão LIBERTE-SE – a chave de Sakura vira o báculo de estrela – agora é sua vez

Saori: vou tentar – Saori estende a mão com a chave que lembrava muito seu báculo em miniatura - chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, revele seus poderes diante de nós e ofereça-os a valente Saori que aceitou essa missão LIBERTE-SE – só que nada aconteceu

Yue: isso não vai adiantar esse báculo não é igual ao da Sakura...Saori mude a parte do " poder da minha estrela" pra alguma coisa que tenha a ver com seus poderes no seu mundo

Saori: hummmmmmmm deixa eu ver ahh já sei vou tentar – estende a mão - chave que guarda o poder do Seiya, revele seus poderes diante de nós e ofereça-os a valente Saori que aceitou essa missão LIBERTE-SE – não deu certo não tem problema ainda tem mais uns 20

Sakura: 20 – meio sem graça

CASA DA YUKO

Saga: então estão prontos – entra na sala com Watanuki e Yuko Kanon e Mokona caídos – hahaha não passou nem duas horas e já estão de ressaca – pega Kanon pelas orelhas de coelho – de qual quer jeito temos que ir...já que parece que a senhora não esta em condições vamos só eu e o Kanon.

Yuko: não...tudo bem eu vou estou muito bem é só espera um pouquinho – pega um vidrinho de eki kyabe e se levanta – viu pronta, renovada e animada...só espera eu trocar de roupa, maru moro me ajudem – sai da sala

Maru e moro: trocar de roupa S2 – seguem a Yuko

Saga: e você coelhinho azul...-olhar assassino para o coelhinho -...é bom estar sóbrio quando chegar perto da Saori se não ela te mata

Kanon: ZZZzzzzzZZZzzz – dormindo enquanto é içado pelas orelhas

Saga: acordaaaaaaaaaaa – puxando as bochechas de Kanon

Mokona: hahaha – toma um vidrinho de eki kyabe – bem melhor puuu

Watanuki: legal – pega mokona pelas orelhas – não sabia que seu rosto esticava – puxando as bochechas dele – hahahaha

Yuko: estou pronta...heiiii parem de maltratar meus amiguinhos – pega Mokona e Kanon – Watanuki – olhar assassino

Saga: deixemos isso de lado, como vamos chegar até a cidade da Sakura ? - curioso

Yuko: simples – abre uma porta – por aqui – entra com os dois coelhos

Saga: ...você vai primeiro Watanuki – empurra o Watanuki

Watanuki: não, não vai você – empurra Saga

Saga: eu insisto...

Watanuki: não, não primeiro os mais velhos...

Saga: mulheres e crianças na frente

Yuko: vem logo - puxa os dois pela gola

PARQUE PINGÜIM

Saori: chave que guarda o poder do Afrodite, revele seus poderes diante de nós e ofereça-os a valente Saori que aceitou essa missão LIBERTE-SE – nada acontece – droga esse foi o ultimo dos meus cavaleiros

Kero: finalmente...Sakura acorda – empurrando a Sakura

Sakura: ahn...ela conseguiu...- acordando

Kero: não pelo jeito acabou os...guardiões...cavalos...ah alguma coisa dela

Yue: Sakura preste mais atenção, Saori eu me referia ao seu poder e não ao nome de seus cavaleiros – levantando quando avista Tomoyo o filmando – o que foi? – bem serio

Tomoyo: você estava dormindo hihihi – parece que ficou entediado

Yue: eu...claro que não...eu só tava...recuperando energia...- meio sem graça – voltando a Saori... deixa-me ver o que você era no seu mundo – Tomoyo estava mostrando a gravação pra Sakura e pro Kero

Sakura: ele tava dormindo mesmo hahaha

Kero: isso porque ele é o mais serio dos guardiões

Yue: PAREM COM ISSO ESTOU TENTANDO ME CONCENTRAR – se irrita " estranho o.O"

Saori: já sei vou tentar mais uma vez – fica na posição - chave que guarda o poder da Deusa, revele seus poderes diante de nós e ofereça-os a valente Saori que aceitou essa missão LIBERTE-SE - mais uma vez nada

Yue: hun... qual é a essência do seu poder ?

Saori: ah já sei...

Kero: já ouvi essa estória

Saori: chave que guarda o poder do meu cosmo, revele seus poderes diante de nós e ofereça-os a valente Saori que aceitou essa missão LIBERTE-SE – finalmente não acontece nada

Kero: não disse

Tomoyo: Saori...você tinha um báculo no seu mundo certo ?

Saori: sim tinha ele era o báculo que representa a Deusa da vitória nike (não é a maldita marca de tênis)

Tomoyo: entaum tente usar...

Saori: entendi... chave que guarda o poder da vitória , revele seus poderes diante de nós e ofereça-os a valente Saori que aceitou essa missão LIBERTE-SE – nada

Tomoyo: eu ia falar pra você usar o nome da Deusa... - sorrindo

Saori: ah certo... chave que guarda o poder da nike...- é interrompida por uma voz

ESCOLA

Saga: onde estamos? – olha em volta

Yuko: na cidade de Tomoeda...só não sei em que lugar – rindo pra disfarça

Watanuki: ahhhhhh de novo isso agente entra pela maldita porta e sai num lugar mal nada ver – irritado – e pra que eu trouxe isso – mostrando o bastão de beisebol e a copia do primeiro báculo da Sakura –

Yuko: logo você vai saber hahaha – risada "maléfica"

Saga: parem de papiar e vamos logo procurar a Saori – pega kanon pelas orelhas – vamos nos separar pra procurar melhor...eu e o Kanon vamos por aqui tchau – sai correndo

Yuko: tchauuuu – acenando

Watanuki: senhorita Yuko...- acenando, confuso

Yuko: o que? – sorrindo

Watanuki: não seria mais fácil usar o truque do lenço... – serio

Yuko: sim...

Watanuki: entaum por que você NÃO USOUUUU AINDAAAAAAAAAA – berrando

Yuko: terminou...- seria

Watanuki: sim – respirando fundo

Yuko: ta aqui – mostra um lenço – dobra – Watanuki dobra o lenço de um lado pro outro – isso agora de novo – Watanuki dobra mais uma vez - procuro algo...uma pessoa...um lugar... procuro algo...uma pessoa...um lugar – o lenço começa a brilhar e se transforma num pássaro pequeno

watanuki: um pássaro? – fica confuso

Yuko: quer dizer que vamos ter que correr - o pássaro começa a voar rápido e Yuko correr atrás dele

PARQUE PINGÜIM

Sakura: Toya o que você ta fazendo aqui ??? – tenta esconder seu báculo

Toya: Yue? isso quer dizer que eu estava certo – olha pra Saori – o que você quer com a minha irmã

Yue: não se preocupe, ela não é um inimigo – fica ao lado de Toya – apesar de ser irritante ela não faz mau a ninguém...pelo menos neste mundo

Toya: tem certeza – Yue faz sinal com a cabeça – droga, mas mesmo assim não confio nela

Saori: da licença eu tava tentando me mandar daqui quando você chegou...- brava por causa dos comentários – posso continuar ?

Yue: a claro desculpe

Saori: onde estava... ata, revele seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça a valente Saori que aceitou essa missão LIBERTE-SE – e finalmente algo acontece o báculo de saori se revela mas numa forma menor parecido com o da Sakura – hahah consegui

Yue e Kero : finalmente

Sakura: que bom – olha pra Yue – e agora como vamos achar o amigo dela?

Tomoyo: é mesmo não é só a Sakura que pode usar as cartas?

Yue: hun...sim só ela e a mestra das cartas – confuso com a pergunta

Sakura: entaum como ela vai achar o amigo dela – brava

Yue: não sei – serio

Saori: agora que eu tenho o báculo eu posso usar meus poderes? – pergunta pra Yue

Yue: não você precisa de cartas mágicas pra usar seus poderes

Saori: entaum onde foram parar meus poderes ?

Yuko: na sua bolsa – chega no parque pingüim com o lenço na mão e acompanhada por Watanuki que estava ofegante e mokona que tava pendurado nas costas dela

CASA DA SAKURA

Saga: tem certeza que é aqui Kanon – olha curioso pra casa

Kanon: tenho...afinal eu sou ou não viciado em mangá – falando meio estranho por causa da bebida

Saga: em mangá eu não sei mas em bebida... – passa pelo portão, vai até a porta e aperta a campainha – parece que não tem ninguém

PARQUE PINGÜIM

Saori: na minha bolsa? – pega a procura a bolsa

Yue: ah não pode ser senhora Yuko é você – confuso

Kero: ela é a Yuko? Aquela Yuko – irritado

Yuko: Yue – animada – Kero – desanimada

Yue: o que você ta fazendo aqui

Kero:como pode ainda esta viva ? – fala baixinho

Yuko: digamos que eu me cuido

Saori: achei – abre a bolsa –a ta aqui era disso que você tava falando – mostra algumas cartas

Yuko: sim isso mesmo, agora use seu báculo

Sakura: alguém ta entendendo alguma coisa – confusa

Toya: não – confuso e de mau humor

Tomoyo: to perdidinha – pega a câmera – deixa eu ver... –começa a assistir a filmagem – continuo confusa

Yuko: ah desculpe esqueci de me apresentar – olha pros três confusos – meu nome é Yuko e – olha pra Sakura – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sakura que fofinha – corre e agarra a Sakura

Sakura: socorro – sendo enforcada

Yuko: desculpa não consegui me controlar

depois de um tempinho tudo explicado, todos apresentados Saori resolve usar suas cartas Athena

Saori: deixa eu ver, eu vou usar a carta... – Saori espalha três cartas e lê os seus nomes – cosmo, escudo e "use essa pra encontrar o Shaka"- já sei vou usar a do...- ela joga uma carta pro alto e coloca o báculo em baixo dela como a Sakura faz e grita o nome – COSMOOOOOOOOO –Saori começa a brilhar envolvida pelo seu cosmo acho que fiz uma boa escolha não acham? – orgulhosa

Yue: já vi coisas piores... – serio

Toya: ela é tão tonta quanto a Sakura...

Kero: não diga bobagens, a Sakura é mais, ahhh – se assusta com o olhar da Sakura

Sakura: o que vocês disseram – os dois balançam a cabeça e dizendo "nada"

Tomoyo: o que essa carta faz? – filmando

Saori: no meu mundo o cosmo é a essência de tudo, com ele posso fazer varias coisas, como por exemplo entrar em contato telepático com meus escravos...digo cavaleiros, vou mostrar – Saori fecha os olhos e começa a ficar vermelha de tanta força que faz

NA CASA DA SAKURA

Saga: vamos logo ela não ta aquiiiiiiii... – Saga e Kanon começam a tremer – ahhhh é o Telecosmo... – Saga da um tapa na cabeça do Kanon e segura ele como se ele fosse um telefone – alô Saori...

PARQUE PINGÜIM

Toya: ela é loca

Yue: desconfio que sim

Saori: ah ele atendeu, espera um pouco que eu vou por no vivacosmo – começa a se concentrar de novo e o cosmo forma uma imagem do Saga e do Kanon em tela grande –viram eu não sou maluca...

Saga:é sim mas não espalhem, senhora Yuko como chegou antes de nós?

Yuko: acredita que se eu falar que dei sorte

Saga: pra falar verdade não acredito não...mas voltando ao assunto que ainda não tinha começado, Senhorita Saori tem alguma pista do Shaka 

Saori: a missão não deu em nada Senhor, eu me empenhei muito mas só achei uma pista sobre o Shaka senhor – falando como se fosse do exercito

Saga: pode parar de falar assim 

Saori: não posso senhor.

Saga: temia isso, entaum o que descobriu? 

Saori: descobri que... – todos ficam no suspense – que ele não esta aqui – todos caem

Saga: muito bem...eu vou ai te buscar e depois iremos para o próximo mangá – se recuperando do tombo – cambio e desligo – em cerra a comunicação

Kanon: você perguntou onde ela ta ? – Saga fica desanimado

Saga: nãooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saori: pronto eles já estão vindo me buscar

Toya: que bom finalmente você vai embora, calma tava só brincando – Saori o encarava com uma cara monstruosa

Tomoyo: nãoooooooooooooo..

Sakura: o que foi tomoyo ? – leva um susto com o grito

Tomoyo: demoramos tanto com a historia do báculo da Saori que não gravamos o emocionante combate entre a bela e poderosa Sakura, e a gentil e forte Saori – fazendo drama – e agora ela vai embora e eu não vou poder filma-las – seca a lagrima do canto do olho

Kero: mas isso seria impossível...-Toya completa a fala de Kero

Toya: seria impossível porque a Sakura não é bela, e a Saori não é nem um pouco gentil – os dois recebem os olhares assassinos de Sakura e Saori  
Saori: Tomoyo não fica assim se quiser podemos fazer uma luta rápida, né Sakura

Sakura: ham...a claro...claro podemos

Yuko: e se quiser eu luto também... – estende a mão pro Watanuki – watanuki minha espada

Watanuki: espada? Que espada – olha pro bastão de basebol preso nas costa – se fala do bastão vermelho ¬¬

Yuko: se eu falei que é espada é por que é espada – pega o bastão – e entaum vamos começar

Tomoyo: vocês fariam isso por min - levanta troca a fita, da filmadora – se preparem...

Saori: se soubesse que ela iria aceitar não teria me oferecido – Saori resmungava enquanto ia pra um lado do parque

Sakura: onde fui me meter – indo pro outro lado

Yuko: seria mais interessante se o Kero lutasse comigo – olhando pra Kero com cara de psicopata

Tomoyo: ótimo...Saori e Yuko contra Sakura e Kero...a luta pela lua – tomoyo filma Yue

Yue: A luta pela...Lua... – Yue fica com cara fechada – quer dizer que eu sou o premio...ótimo ¬¬

Kero: eu não vou lutar contra uma loca com um bastão de basebol – ainda na forma de boneco

Yuko: ahahahha quer dizer que o poderoso guardião do Sol é só um gatinho assustado – Yuko parecia ter uma inimizade com Kero

Kerberos: quem é o medroso aqui? – transformado

PERTO DO PARQUE PINGÜIM

Kanon: estamos perdidos...- Kanon estava dentro da mochila de Saga que estava aberta lendo alguns mangás

Saga: lógico que não sei muito bem que a Saori ta num parque e olha envolta, aqui tem arvores, uma ponte estamos pertinho – Saga passa por uma placa sem perceber que dizia, Parque pingüim, e apontava na direção contraria.

Kanon: se você diz, mas até encontrarmos a Saori ela já vai ter destruído metade deste mundo

PARQUE PINGÜIM

a luta havia começado mais ainda estava leve...Sakura tinha usado a carta salto...enquanto Saori usou a cosmo...as duas pulavam e batiam um báculo no outro e depois voltavam pro chão  
já Yuko corria atrás de Kerberos com seu bastão...digo sua espada Zantetsuken...e Kerberos só fugia e gritava pra louca que a luta era pra ser fingida

Saori: Sakura eu vencerei essa luta, e Yue será meu...prepare-se para uma de minhas cartas – saori joga uma carta pro alto e grita – PÓ DE DIAMANTE – e da carta aparece por alguns instantes a imagem de Hyoga disparando seu ataque,( ele era como um dos espíritos que ficam dentro das cartas Sakura), uma rajada de vento gelado voa em direção a Sakura que com a carta do Salto foge de ser congelada

Sakura: nunca, Saori a lua é minha te vencerei com um golpe só – Sakura joga sua carta pro ar e grita – FOGOOOOOOOOOO

Saori: ESCUDO DE ATHENA – na frente de Saori aparece um escudo dourado que a defende das chamas da carta fogo

Yuko: volta aqui bolinha de pelos, vou descontar todo meu ódio por aquele cara usando você – acerta o bastão no chão que cria uma rajada cortante similar a escalibur e vai em direção a Watanuki e Toya

Watanuki: preciso arrumar um emprego novo – Watanuki desanimado fica parado até que Toya o empurra e depois pula pro outro lado

Yue: entendo sua dor...faz muito tempo que conheci essa loca...- Yue flutuava perto dos dois observando a luta

Sakura: ESPADA – o báculo de Sakura vira a espada da carta, e ela pula em direção a Saori

Saori: ESCALIBUR – o báculo de Saori vira a espada de Shura e ela vai em direção a Sakura as duas ficam paradas com as espadas se chocando por um tempo – Sakura vamos terminar com isso rápido... – Sakura faz um sinal com a cabeça concordando com Saori entaum elas se distanciam e Saori diz seu "texto" – Sakura você é muito forte não sei quanto tempo posso agüentar nesta luta..

Sakura: digo o mesmo você é muito boa mas irei vencer você com minhas cartas – Sakura mostra as cartas nas mãos pega uma joga pro alto e grita – vento transforme-se em correntes da justiça VENTOOO (acho que é mais ou menos isso que ela fala) – o espírito da carta vento avança em direção a Saori

Saori: nãoooooo – Saori joga uma carta pro alto e grita – reflita os ventos malignos de volta para sua dona PAREDE DE CRISTAL – Mu aparece com os braços abetos e cria sua parede de cristal fazendo o vento volta pra Sakura, assim lançando todas as cartas Sakura pra longe – ahhhhhhhhhh o que eu fiz  
Sakura: não minhas cartas...- Sakura senta desanimada no chão segurando suas únicas cartas remanescentes vento, e salto

PERTO DO PARQUE PINGÜIM

Saga: não fala...

Kanon: eu disse que tínhamos pego o caminho errado – Kanon sorria de cima da cabeça de Saga

Saga: ta isso não importa estamos bem perto agora...meu você ta adorando essa forma de coelhinho né? – os dois são arrastados por uma rajada de vento que vinha do parque pingüim - não estávamos tão perto –Saga reclamava enquanto era arremessado pra longe

PARQUE PINGÜIM

todos procuravam por cartas próximas mais não acharam muitas

Sakura: tanto trabalho pra captura-las, e transforma-las e tudo voa pelos ares como na primeira vez... to deprimida – todos se aproximam

Saori: me desculpa Sakura eu juro que não fiz com essa intenção me perdoa...oh eu sei que não é muito mas nós achamos essas cartas.

Sakura: água, espada, tempo e fogo...ta tudo bem Saori pelo menos vai ser mais fácil acha-las já que estão todas com meu nome não vão arrumar confusão nenhuma , né Kero?- Sakura olha pra Kero e Yue que viram o rosto com medo de falar a verdade

Yue: Sakura...é que...já que elas foram espalhadas de novo...bem vai acontecer as mesma coisas de antes quem por o nome nelas primeiro será o novo dono...

Kero: mas se serve de consolo...o pirralho do Lee não vai ta aqui pra te atrapalhar...e por enquanto eu e o Yue estaremos aqui pra te aju...-neste momento Kero volta a ter forma de "bichinho de pelúcia" – bem o Yue pode te ajudar até você pegar a carta da terra de novo

Toya: sabia que essa garota era encrenca...

Saori: fica quieto Toya

Tomoyo: olhe pelo lado bom Sakura...agora você vai poder usar minhas fantasias de novo não é uma ótima noticia – Tomoyo fica toda feliz

Yuko, Watanuki e Mokona observavam todos até que Saga e Kanon finalmente chegaram ao Parque

Yuko: finalmente chegaram

Saga: ah não Saori o que você fez com a pobrezinha da Sakura – Saga chega usando um galho como bengala

Saori: Saga...que bom que você chegou – Saori pula no Saga fazendo ele cair e Kanon sai rolando do ombro do Saga – ahhh um rato

Kanon: não Senhorita Saori sou eu Kanon...e eu sou um coelho – Saori já preparava o báculo pra bater nele...

o sol já estava se pondo quando todos se despediam... depois que Saga, Kanon e Saori fossem embora, Yuko Watanuki e Mokona iriam voltar pra loja, e Sakura e os outros começariam a busca novamente pra achar as cartas Sakura

Saori: Sakura me desculpa mesmo não queria ter feito isso...

Sakura: não tem problema Saori...acho que minha vida trava muito calma ultimamente mesmo agora vou ter mais o que faze

Saori: obrigado Sakura, e mais uma vez desculpa...agora eu já vou indo adeus Sakura...Tomoyo, Yue e vocês dois (ela fala de Kero e Toya)

Saga: desculpa o incomodo e adeus, adeus Senhorita Yuko, Watanuki e Mokona – Saga abre a mochila e tira dois mangás um do One piece e outro do Shaman King – entaum quem vamos buscar primeiro Shun e Pandora ou Afrodite e Shura...

Kanon: não sei por min tanto faz

Saori: acho melhor pegar o Shura e o Afrodite...- pega o mangá do One piece

Saga: porque?

Saori: pensa bem temos Shun o ser mais puro do nosso mundo e Pandora a mias cabeça de todo o Santuário, no mundo dos Shamans...e temos Afrodite e Shura nem preciso falar nada, no meio de um monte de piratas bêbados qual dos dois grupos vão aprontar mais ?

Saga: vamos buscar o Afrodite e o Shura - -'

Kanon: entaum eu vou ter que engoli o mangá – Yuko faz um sinal de positivo com a mão

Yuko: vai ter que comer todinho

Kanon: ninguém merece – Kanon abre a boca gigantesca e suga o mangá, entaum a pedra dourada no topo da cabeça dele começa a brilhar e nessa ora Saori e Saga são sugados e depois ele mesmo é sugado

Sakura: eles desapareceram...

Tomoyo: e eu gravei tudo

Toya: entaum vamos pra casa, já ta quase na ora da janta

Yukito: alguém falou em janta estou morrendo de fome

Kero: eu Kero bolo

Watanuki: senhorita Yuko, você poderia fazer com que os corpos deles não mudassem durante a viajem né? – seguindo Yuko que saia do parque com os outros

Yuko: claro...mas ai não teria nenhuma graça...vamos logo pra casa por que não quero perde nenhum momento dessa aventura sabia que vai passar na televisão lá da loja

Watanuki: você é doente senhorita Yuko

Mokona: agora vamos beber muito Puuuuuuu

**

* * *

**

**continua.**

Finalmente terminei esse cap. Demorei mais do que imaginei, ta meio confuso mais ainda da pra entender  
vou tentar trazer o próximo cap. No mês que vem mas não garanto, mas farei o possível pra postar um cap por mês

Explicações

caso tenha ficado alguma duvida e só avisar que no cap seguinte eu explico ok

neste cap. Yuko encontra Yue e Kero no mangá XXX holic Yuko tem uma grande rivalidade com Clow e fala dele como se já tivesse convivido com ele, mas não tenho certeza já que o manga ainda esta no começo, o estranho é que se ela conheceu ele quer dizer que ela é bem velha mas ainda não revelaram nada sobre o assunto caso revelem eu aviso em outro cap.

Neste cap também Yuko parece não gosta do Kero, na realidade, ela nunca viu a Sakura deste mundo (no mangá) por tanto essa parte foi inventada por min.

Zantetsuken espada que corta o aço...é o nome que Yuko deu pro seu bastão vermelho no 2º mangá mas depois ele não apareceu mais, realmente ele corta o aço, ela fez um corte num Note book usando esse bastão e não deixou nenhum arranhão na mesa onde estava o pc.

Acho que é só isso fui até o próximo cap.

**

* * *

**

**CASA DA SAKURA**

todos estavam juntos jantando, Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Sakura, kero ja estava no Quarto, Yuko Watanuki e mokona ja tinham ido embora depois de Yuko ter pego um altografo no baculo falso, o pai de Sakura e Toya acaba de chegar de viajem e entra conversando com alguem

Sr. Kinomoto: seu avô é um grande amigo meu deve ser por isso que ele pediu pra você ficar aqui uns tempos - o pai de Sakura e alguem chegam na sala de jantar e todos se asustam e falam ao mesmo tempo

todos: Saori !!!

Sr. Kinomoto: vocês a conhecem ? essa é a neta do meu amigo Mitsumasa Kido

"acho que da pra intender que essa é a Saori dessa dimenção"


	5. Postafico

**1º DROGA DE PORTA**

**2º ONDE ESTA IKKI?**

**3º ...PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO**

**POSTAFICO**

Essa palavra não me agrada muito por que sempre vem acompanhada de mas noticias...eu Akira Kakizaki criador desta fic estou com um probleminha chamado de "falta de criatividade" e com isso decide encerrar essa fic...mas como minhas fic são continuas não podia deixar de avisar aos que leram esta fic

Pra não deixar um vazio na estória vou fazer um pequeno resumo do que aconteceria nos dois últimos cap...entaum vamos lá

5º cap.

Esse seria sobre one piece onde Afrodite e Shura foram parar...eles ficaram 2 meses lá e Afrodite conseguiu fazer com que a tripulação do chapéu de palha, ele e o Shura fossem presos isso tudo por causa de uma fruta do diabo que deixa a péle lisa... apesar de ter ficado 2 meses nesta dimensão ele só levou um dia pra prender todos e afundar 3 navios, o capitulo é contado por Shura na cela da delegacia, no final Saori aparece e ajuda todos a fugirem e depois ela e os cavaleiros de ouro pulam pra próxima dimensão

6º cap.

durante o shaman fight um novo time se destaca sendo ele composto por Shaka e sua guardiã a deusa que vivia entre os homens diké(virgem) Shun e sua guardiã Andrômeda e Pandora que controla kionshis, Pandora fica muito parecida com Anna até em sua personalidade as duas agem como se fossem brigar mas depois se entendem depois de ver que cada uma tem um interesse diferente ( Yohamor de Anna e Shunirmão de Pandora ) depois de muito tempo Saori e os outros voltam pra casa ao acharem Shaka

parte final

ao chegar no santuário Kanon volta a sua forma original e guarda o colar que Yuko o deu mas o santuário esta uma bagunça já que todos os dourados haviam voltado e fim


End file.
